Since man first began to doctor himself, splints have been used on injured appendages to maintain alignment of bones which are fractured or broken. In recent times portable or emergency splints have been developed, some of which have included means for applying traction to the appendage. These traction means have generally included ratchet type mechanisms which allow tightening in predefined increments with no adjustment being possible between such increments. Also the release mechanisms have been difficult to manipulate, particularly in adverse conditions such as when the hands of the user are wet or cold or both. Additionally, to release a ratchet device, further tightening of the same is required to take the pressure off the pall. Other attempts at applying tension to splint type devices have been made but these likewise have similar shortcomings.